


Electrify me

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: An affair happens, Because I'm so awkward when it comes to stuff, F/M, I don't think any of my fics don't have language, I should work on that, Language, M/M, Soulmate AU, just referenced, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that they met their soulmate through an electric shock shooting through the both of them with the first touch of skin. Whether it was a small brush of the elbow, or a high five. Whenever the two felt the shock, they normally passed out from the strength of it. In that case, they were escorted to a special type of hospital, specially designed for soulmate joining, and were laid in beds right next to each other. When they woke up, they were met by a pastor, their families, and friends. That's right. No matter how young or old the couple, they got married immediately, with or without consent from themselves. But, if two non-soulmates were caught dating, they faced a rather harsh punishment for "interfering with the forces of nature". </p>
<p>No one even considered dating another person (well, at least not for long) until a young pair of best friends came along. Their names were Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An amusement park and a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a little while, just haven't posted. And, I'm totally still working on my other works. I promise I haven't forgotten about them >_

Everyone knew that they met their soulmate through an electric shock shooting through the both of them with the first touch of skin. Whether it was a small brush of the elbow, or a high five. Whenever the two felt the shock, they normally passed out from the strength of it. In that case, they were escorted to a special type of hospital, specially designed for soulmate joining, and were laid in beds right next to each other. When they woke up, they were met by a pastor, their families, and friends. That's right. No matter how young or old the couple, they got married immediately, with or without consent from themselves. But, if two non-soulmates were caught dating, they faced a rather harsh punishment for "interfering with the forces of nature".

No one even considered dating another person (well, at least not for long) until a young pair of best friends came along. Their names were Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland.

*************************

"Aaaaaaaaarrrtttiiiiieeeeee. I'm boreeeeedddd. We've been at this for like an hooouuurrrr." Alfred, a dirty blond teenager complained, hanging off his bed upsidedown, his glasses slipping off his face and onto the ground.

Arthur, a green-eyed blonde with a British accent rolled his eyes. "It's called studying, Alfred. It's supposed to take a long time. But, I'm assuming you didn't know about it, judging by your grades." He said, scooting across the floor to retrieve Alfred's glasses off the floor.

Alfred pouted. "Heeeeeeeeyyyyyy. I have good grades.". He rolled off the bed, turning to face Arthur, letting the other boy slide his glasses onto his nose, gently.

"C's and D's don't count as good grades, Alfred." Arthur said, moving back over to his textbook, irritated. Alfred really could be a whiny brat when he wanted to be.

Alfred crawled over and laid across Arthur's textbook, and received a big frustrated groan from his friend. "Play video games with meeeeee." Alfred begged, making a puppy dog face that he knew Arthur couldn't say no to.

Arthur tried half-assedly to shove his friend away, but eventually sighed. Alfred never gave up on anything. So, if he didn't give in, Alfred would just keep bugging him about it, until he did. "Fine. But ONLY for a half an hour. After that, we're going back to studying."

Alfred whooped and scrambled off of Arthur's textbook to go set up the video game consul. Arthur shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"What should we play today, Artie? Mortal Combat, Grand Theft Auto, or Call of Duty?" Alfred asked, pulling out his games.

"Alfred. You know how I feel about those violent games. Don't you have anything less...bloody?" Arthur cringed. Last time they played Mortal Combat, Arthur got so queasy from watching all the bloody scenes, that he almost threw up. After that, he forced Alfred to watch Peter Pan.

Alfred thought for a moment. "I think Matthew has some. Let me go check." Alfred stood up and ran across the hall to his twin brother's room.

"Hey, Mattie!! Where are your video games??" He asked, bursting into the room. His brother and his husband, Gilbert, quickly pulled out of the...compromising position that they were in. Alfred made a face. "Gross. If you're going to do that, at least lock your door."

Matthew and Gilbert had met when Matthew was a freshman, and Gilbert a junior. It was at a school assembly. They accidentally bumped into each other (which was a common way to find your soulmate), and Gilbert passed out. Matthew, surprisingly, was only a little stunned, and didn't pass out. Ever since then, they were head over heels in love with each other, like all the other soulmate couples were.

Gilbert, smirked. "You're just jealous."

"More like grossed out. And no I'm not. I'm just fine. Mine will come in time." Alfred said, looking around in Matthew's drawers for his games.

"What if they don't?" Gilbert asked, and Matthew hit his arm. "Hey!! What was that for, Birdie??"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Gil." He hissed. The one thing he sometimes hated about Gilbert, was that he could be really insensitive sometimes, and was brutally honest a lot of the time.

"I'm just telling the tru- ow!!." Matthew hit Gilbert again.

Before either of them could say anything else, Alfred stood up, sharply, holding a small stack of video games. "Found em. Have fun. Just....lock the door." He awkwardly saluted, and stuck his tongue out at his brother, who stuck his tongue out back at him.

Alfred left the room, shutting the door behind him, and shuffled back to his room. "Found em!!" He said, sitting down next to his friend. "Okay. So, he has DRAMAtical Murder... I have no idea what that is...but anyways, he has Smash bros, Mario Cart, and Tales of Zestiria. Take your pick."

Arthur looked over the games, trying to decide which one would be less incredibly hard for him to play and understand. "Hm...how about Mario Cart...."

Alfred grinned. "Awesome. I'm a pro at this." He said, slipping the disk into the slot.

"Of course you are." Arthur grumbled, taking the remote that Alfred handed him.

"Arthur?" Alfred said, as they were choosing their little characters. "Do.....do you think we'll ever find our soulmates?"

Arthur glanced over at Alfred. 'Oh boy. Here we go again.' He thought, rolling his eyes in his mind. "Most likely. Almost everyone does. It's very rare not to."

Alfred had settled on a character (Mario) and was now choosing a car. "But...what if we never do? I mean, what are we going to do with the rest of our lives?"

Arthur furrowed his brow. Alfred always got a sad or longing sort of feeling when he saw another couple. In public, or his house. "Alfred. Is all this because of your brother's partner being over here?"

Alfred looked at the ground. "I guess..."

Arthur patted his arm. "Don't worry. You'll find yours in time."

Alfred sighed. "Okay....which road do you want?"

"The easiest one."

Alfred smiled, choosing the simplest road and pressing it, the starting cloud guy counting down to start the race. After they started, they sat in silence (other than the few curse words that slipped out of Arthur's mouth), concentrating on the game, for about a minute, before Alfred spoke up, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey, Artie...we should try it." Alfred said, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Try what?" Arthur asked, slowly. 'This better not be another one of his insane ideas...' Arthur thought to himself.

"Dating."

Arthur crashed into a tree as he looked over at his friend, shocked. "A-Alfred!! That's illegal!!"

Alfred groaned and threw his head back. "I know. I know. But it would only be for a little bit. Just to test it out. I mean, we both like each other." He said, pausing the game and looking at Arthur.

Arthur's face burned red. "Even so....we can't just do whatever we want. There's rules."

"Nobody has to know."

"But-"

"We could just go on a date."

Arthur sighed, giving in. Again, Alfred was very persistent if he didn't get his way. Plus, one little date wouldn't hurt anything. Would it? "....fine. One date. But we're not calling it that. We're calling it an outing....because that's what it is. We will not be in any romantic relationship."

"Yes!! Let's go tomorrow!! I bought tickets to the amusement park!!"

"Well, that's just bloody great." Arthur said, grimacing. Amusement parks really weren't his forte. They were just too loud, crowded, dirty, and fast paced. All things that Arthur hated. But....if it would make Alfred happy....

"I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow." Alfred grinned.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just finish this bloody game and get back to studying."

*********************

"Woooww!! This is huge!!" Alfred's eyes were wide as he turned in circles, taking in the huge park.

Arthur made a disgusted face, looking around as well. The amusement park was too crowded and loud. And dirty. Just plain disgusting. Arthur's stomach flip flopped upon seeing a roller coaster, with three loops in a row. It made him nauseous just looking at it.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand. Arthur glared at him and pulled it away quickly, then shoved it in his pocket. "No. We're not a couple." To be honest, he would love to hold Alfred's hand. Hell, he would just love to hold him in general. But, that, of course, would be impossible.

"Awwwww!! Aaaarrttiiieeee...." Alfred pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Alfred. You know that we can't."

"I know..." He said, sadly, but regained composure upon seeing a large roller coaster with lots of twists and turns and loops. Alfred's favorite kind of roller coaster. And Arthur's least favorite. "Let's go on that one!!"

"Ahh...I don't know...."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him towards the coaster. Well, more like dragged him.

When they finally got buckled into the roller coaster seats, after waiting in line for twenty minutes, Arthur immediately began regretting his life decisions. Alfred must have sensed his uneasiness, because he offered his hand to Arthur to hold. Arthur hesitantly took it, and butterflies flew around in his stomach. For more reasons than one. As he squeezed onto Alfred's big hand, he couldn't help but think that he could get used to it....

Before he could blush and push away the thoughts, the roller coaster began moving, pushing away the thoughts for him.

**********************

Alfred laughed obnoxiously, handing paper towels to his friend. "Sorry, dude. You should have said that that kind of roller coaster makes you queasy. Instead of having to learn it the hard way."

Arthur looked up from the sink, and glared at Alfred, spitting out the water he was rinsing his mouth out with, and grabbed the paper towels out of Alfred's hands. "Well, if I had known that that kind of roller coaster would make me queasy enough to throw up for three minutes straight, I wouldn't have gone on it." He wiped his mouth with the paper towels, then threw them away. "I should probably apologize to that girl."

"The girl that you threw up on?" Alfred asked, smirking, and rubbing Arthur's back.

"No, some other girl, Alfred." Arthur said, sarcastically. "Yes, that girl."

Alfred led Arthur out of the bathroom and onto a nearby bench. "Well, I doubt we'll be able to find her again, but if we happen to run into her, you can give her," Alfred cleared his throat and put on his best British accent, "your sincerest apologies."

Arthur groaned. "You're right....also, I'm pretty sure that fake accent you just put on, offended about 99% of all British people."

Alfred leaned back against the bench and put his hands behind his head. "My British accent was spot on, and you know it."

"Sure. Do you want to do something else now? I'm feeling better. Just....no more roller coasters..." Arthur stood up. "Maybe the Ferris wheel? Something more slow paced."

Alfred shrugged. "Sure. I like the Ferris wheel. And after that, we can go to the haunted house!" Alfred said, and smiled upon seeing Arthur's face light up. Arthur had always been into haunted things. He claimed to have been able to see them when he was younger. He also claimed to see fairies, unicorns, and flying mint bunnies, so no one really took him seriously. Honestly, when Alfred had heard about Arthur's love for ghosts, he immediately thought that he would be into the bloody gory zombie games. But, Arthur claimed that the two were in two completely different categories. He also said that the idea of zombies was 'complete and total bullshit'.

As the two made their way to the Ferris wheel, Alfred held out his hand to Arthur to hold, again. Arthur gave him a look. "Alfred....you know we can't."

"Puhleeezzeee?? It doesn't have to mean anything!!! We held hands a lot in elementary school!!"

"....we can hold hands on the ferris wheel...." Arthur muttered.

Alfred jumped up and down, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes!!"

"Alfred. Stop that. People are staring." Arthur hissed, pulling Alfred's arm, to stop him.

Alfred giggled and settled down. "Sorry."

"Let's just go on the bloody ride."

"Sounds great."

**********************

"Wow! Look at that!! I can see our school!! Look, Alfred!!" Arthur stared out the clear window of the Ferris wheel box, and pointed out the window, his finger leaving a smudge. Alfred smiled gently. Arthur always acted so sophisticated and proper, but it was this part of him, the part that he never showed anyone, was the part Alfred loved more than anything in the world.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool, Artie. And, see there, there's that lake that we used to go to all the time when we were kids." Alfred pointed as well, leaving a smudge next to the one Arthur had made. "Remember when I fell in? And you started crying and dove in after me, but I ended up having to save you, because you couldn't swim?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember that. How could I forget? I had the taste of lake water in my mouth for days after that."

Alfred laughed and grabbed onto Arthur's hand. Arthur blushed and tried to pull away, but Alfred didn't let him. "Ah ah ah. Nope. You said I could hold it on here."

Arthur huffed and stopped struggling. "Fine...but only on here."

Alfred grinned and laced their fingers together. Arthur turned away, so that Alfred wouldn't see his red face and small smile.

As soon as the ride ended, the boys released each other's hands, a cold feeling replacing the warm, comforting one.

**********************

After going in the haunted house (and having Arthur comfort Alfred afterwards for about a half an hour), riding the Ferris wheel multiple times, stopping for food (mostly for Alfred), and riding an easy roller coaster with no loops and high drops, it was beginning to get dark. The bright blue sky was now turning a pinkish orange color, and the bright lights on the rides were beginning to stand out more.

"We should get back soon, Alfred. It's getting late. I promised that I'd be back before nine." Arthur said, tugging on the sleeve of Alfred's "Led Zeppelin" T-shirt.

"Awww. Really?"

"Really. It's almost 8:30 and it's a twenty minute drive back."

Alfred puffed out his cheek. "Pfft. Lame. Curfews suck." He looked mischievously over at his friend. "Buuuut, I'm only leaving on one condition."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I want a kiss."

"A-a..kiss??!" Arthur sputtered, his face turning red, and looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Yup. A kiss. Just a little peck. On the lips....and remember, I have the car keys."

"...fuck you, you bloody wanker. This is blackmail." Arthur glared at him, then looked around, making sure no one was paying attention. "...after the kiss, we're leaving." Alfred leaned forward, but Arthur put a finger over his lips. "ONE quick kiss. ONE. QUICK."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Now come here." He cupped Arthur's face in his hand and leaned forward. Their mouths met in a perfect match, and sparks flew. When, they finally pulled away, both of them were blushing. "T-that was..." Alfred looked back at Arthur, who was biting his lip softly, and staring at the ground. "Can...I try one more time?"

Arthur furrowed his brow. "This isn't right..."

Alfred sighed. "I know...I was stupid to ask."

"But..."

"But...?"

"One more won't hurt."

Alfred's face lit up, and the two leaned towards each other again. But, before their mouths could meet, a boy accidentally bumped into Arthur, shooting an electric feeling through both their bodies. They both collapsed at the same time. The last this Arthur saw was Alfred's worried face growing blurry. Then, everything went black.

  
**********************

Arthur blinked awake. The first thing he saw were flowers. Flowers? 'Wasn't I at the amusement park? Where am I? Did I pass out?' Arthur thought, blinking his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light. When they did, he looked around. There was his mom and dad, and Alfred in the corner. Wow, they were dressed up nice. Was there some sort of party? Then, his eyes landed on the boy in the hospital bed next to him, who looked just as confused as he was. The boy had short, black hair, and brown eyes.

Then, Arthur looked around the rest of the room. It all came together at once. This was a wedding. His wedding. He remembered the sharp electric feeling. Was this boy his soulmate?

As soon as both of the boys were completely awake, the people in the room immediately began fussing over the two, congratulating them, pulling them into suits, and pulling them onto their feet. As soon as they were up and ready, the wedding started. Neither one of them really had any time to think.

They were walked up to where the priest was standing, and stood across from each other. "We are here to join these two soulmates together forever." The priest began, and both boys felt their parents slip a ring into their hands.

The priest turned first to Arthur. "Do you, Arthur Kirkland, take this man to be your husband, to cherish and to hold, until death do you part?"

Arthur stared at the boy across from him, wide eyed. The boy was looking back at Arthur the same way. Arthur did feel a connection with him. The boy was very cute, and had a soft look to him, that attracted Arthur to him...but, somehow, it seemed a little off.

"Arthur? Are you listening?" The priest leaned towards Arthur, waving his hand in front of his face. Arthur's eyes snapped back to the priest.

"A-ah, sorry." He looked around at all the expectant, excited faces in the room. He couldn't let them down. Plus, he definitely felt attracted to the boy across from him. "...I do."

The priest looked at him, expectedly. Arthur was confused at first, but then remembered the ring in his hand. He was supposed to put it on the boy's finger. He adjusted his fingers around it, so that it was between his thumb and pointer finger. Then, he reached his hand out to the boy, who, in turn, placed his hand gently in Arthur's hand. The boy's hand was soft and small, Arthur noticed. He gently slid the ring onto the boy's finger. It was a little big, so, of course, it would have to be adjusted.

The priest nodded, then turned to the other boy. "And do you, Kiku Honda, take this man to be your husband, to cherish and to hold, until death do you part?" Kiku. So, that was his name.

Kiku looked up at Arthur, the same look in his eyes as Arthur, fear mixed with uneasiness. Kiku took a deep breath. "I-I do." He extended his hand, and Arthur placed his hand in Kiku's. Kiku slid a ring onto Arthur's finger. It was a perfect fit.

"You may now kiss." The priest declared. Arthur and Kiku looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kiku stepped forward, and took Arthur's hands in his. Then, Kiku stood on his tiptoes, and Arthur bent down. Their lips met in the middle. They fit perfectly, but there was still something slightly off. Both of them could feel it. But, they did like the feeling of kissing one another. Applause exploded in the room, and Kiku and Arthur were bombarded by hugs and 'congratulations'.

Alfred came up to Arthur, gave him a half smile, then a half hug to go along with it. "Congrats, dude."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"So...you found him."

"What?"

"Your soulmate."

"Oh. I guess I did...."

The two boys stood in awkward silence, until one of Kiku's cousins, a hyperactive Korean boy, pulled Arthur into a hug.

"Eyyyyyy!!! Congratulations!! You're gonna love my brother!!" He shouted, hanging his arm over Arthur's shoulders. "He can be a little uptight and shy, but he'll make a great husband."

Before Arthur could say anything, the cousin ran off, then jumped on Kiku's brother, grabbing his chest, and shouting, "Boobs!". Arthur stared, slightly concerned for his new...cousin in law (or something)'s mental health.

When he turned back, he found that Alfred was gone. He considered trying to find him, but decided against it, knowing that it was for the best if he avoided Alfred from now on. He instead went over to his new husband, and tapped his shoulder gently. The people Kiku was talking to, backed off, giving them space.

"So..." Arthur began. "I guess we're soulmates."

Kiku smiled softly. "I guess we are."

The two stared at each other, blushing, before Arthur broke it, by looking away and pointing to a couple empty chairs in the corner of the room. "Do you want to talk over there?" Arthur asked, and Kiku nodded. The two made their way over to the chairs, then sat down.

Arthur turned to Kiku, and extended his hand to Kiku, who took it gently. Their hands fit together nicely. "So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

"Well...I figured we could get to know each other. I mean, we just got married, knowing nothing about one another."

Kiku nodded, blushing. "Okay...I like to read...and pet cats... What about you?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "I also like to read...that's about it. My life is pretty boring."

Kiku smiled. "So is mine."

"Your turn to ask a question."

"Oh. Okay....um...what's your favorite color?"

"Hmm...blue."

"Red."

They went on like that, asking each other questions, and slowly loosening up. Then, they were interrupted by both Kiku's and Arthur's parents.

"Okay, boys. It's time. The room is prepared." Arthur's mom said, cheerfully.

Both boys looked at their parents, then at each other, confused.

"Kiku, Arthur. You surely know that you have to seal the marriage." Kiku's mom said.

"Um...didn't we already do that?"

"No. You were just married. You have to seal it now. There will be an assistance book in the bedroom if you need it."

Kiku and Arthur's faces burnt bright red. "Y-you mean...."

"Yes. Now get in there."

Before they had the chance to say anything or react, they were being led to a bedroom down the hall.

"Okay, so everything you will possibly need is in that drawer." Arthur's father said, pointing to a dresser by the large king-sized bed. "And there's also an instruction manual thing on there too." The parents all looked around, thinking if they needed to tell them anything else, but decided the boys would be fine on their own.

"Bye boys! Take your time!!" Kiku's mother said, before leaving the room with the other parents. Then, they heard a 'click'. The door had locked. From the outside.

Arthur sat on the bed. "So, we have to...?"

Kiku sat next to him. "Yes..."

"If we don't, will they know?"

Kiku's face turned red. "Yes...when my brother and his husband were sent in, they were....checked afterwards."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Then...I guess we have no choice....Are you okay with it?" Arthur asked, fidgeting.

"I guess. Are you?"

"I guess."

They both took a deep breath. "Okay. Top or bottom?" Arthur asked.

"...top..."

"Okay..." Arthur said, letting Kiku lower him backwards on the bed, and climb on top of him.

Kiku laughed softly. "Hopefully I know what I'm doing."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a second.

"But, just to be sure, let's read the manual."

"Yeah."

**********************

Arthur lay face-down on the bed, and Kiku lay beside him, resting on his side, looking at Arthur. Arthur was still butt naked, but Kiku had put his underwear and shirt back on. He really didn't like being exposed like that.

Arthur groaned. "I really didn't think it would hurt that badly."

"I-I am sorry, Arthur. It is all my fault..." Kiku said, looking away.

Arthur shook his head and placed his hand on Kiku's. "No it's not. I agreed to be on bottom. And....I liked doing....it....it hurt. A lot. But it actually felt good."

Kiku smiled softly. "I am glad. I....liked it too."

Arthur squeezed Kiku's hand. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay." Kiku said, then crawled under the blankets. Then, he took Arthur's hand again.

Arthur smiled. He liked Kiku. He really did. But, he felt guilty. While they were having...sex..., Arthur was thinking of Alfred instead of Kiku.

Little did he know, that Kiku was also thinking of someone else during it.

Both fell asleep, feeling guilty as hell.

 

 

 


	2. A double  date, two third wheels, and some Italians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku, Arthur, Matthew, and Gilbert go on a double date. Alfred and Heracles tag along. Feli and Lovi make an appearance. Oh, and Antonio too. Also, an affair starts between two people. Who? You ask. Well, just read and see.

When they woke up the next morning, they were both confused for a second, before remembering where they were. They each looked at the other, blushing.

"A-are you feeling better?" Kiku whispered. Arthur nodded, still half asleep. "Okay. That's good."

Arthur yawned and nuzzled further into the pillow. Kiku smiled. Arthur was definitely cute. And he liked him. But, still, Kiku felt guilty. He knew he didn't love Arthur. He knew that he was supposed to, but it somehow felt wrong. Like they were each matched with the wrong person. But why? Everyone fit perfectly with their soulmate.

So, why didn't they?

**********************

"How was it?" Arthur's father asked, as soon as Kiku and Arthur exited the room. The door had been unlocked early that morning. And, as soon as they stepped out, they were met by their parents, and other relatives.

"It was...good." Arthur said.

Arthur's father grinned. "Of course it was!"

Arthur's younger brother came up to him. "So, did you top or bottom?" He asked, smirking.

Arthur's face turned bright red. "N-none of your business."

"Hah!! You totally bottomed!!" His brother summoned his twin sister over. "Hey, Chloe! Arthur bottomed!!"

She broke out, laughing. "That's so sad!!! I knew you were pathetic, but not that pathetic!! I mean, I totally expected you to top!!"

The twins giggled with each other, making fun of their older brother, until they felt a strong hand rest on their shoulders. It was their oldest brother, Allistor. "That's not very nice. You guys are just jealous. And, Seamus, I bet if you end up with a man, you're going to end up on the bottom too."

Seamus' face turned as red as Allistor's hair. "Am not!! You don't know!! Plus, you don't even know if I'll end up with a girl or boy!!" He huffed, and walked away, his twin sister following behind, flipping Arthur off.

Allistor snickered, watching them walk off, then turned back to Arthur. "Hey, so sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. I had to go to a doctor's appointment with Antoinette." Antoinette was Allistor's wife. She was a very pretty French lady with long hair, that was normally hanging in a long braid down her back, and a pair of glasses perched on her delicate nose. They had been together for almost eight years. "They say the baby is healthy." He said, smiling happily, and looking lovingly at his wife.

"Baby?? She's pregnant?"

Allistor grinned. "Yup! Four months!"

Arthur looked over at Antoinette. He didn't notice it at first, but now, he could see a definite baby bump sticking out. "Oh. Is it a boy or girl?"

"We can't figure that out for another month or two."

"What are you hoping it is?"

"Hm...I guess a girl. They're a lot cleaner. I mean, you were super messy when you were a kid. So was Seamus. Chloe was a lot less messy....plus, little girl clothes are soooo cute." Allistor had a goofy grin on his face, and Arthur couldn't help but smile. "So, Arthur, ya thinking of having kids further up the road?"

Arthur shrugged. "Depends."

"Hm. Yeah, it's a big decision. Plus, you have plenty of time to decide. I mean, especially cause you're both boys."

"Yeah."

"By the way, how was it?" Allistor wiggled his eyebrows.

"How was wha- oh. Yeah. Um....it was good." Arthur blushed, looking away.

Allistor laughed. "Yeah, first time is the most awkward and painful. After that it feels great."

"Ah...that's... Good..." Arthur said, awkwardly.

Allistor patted him on the back. "I wish you luck." Then, he walked over to his wife and hugged her from behind. She jumped, then elbowed him in the stomach, and quickly apologized when she saw it was her husband.

Arthur laughed softly. 'Why can't I be like that with Kiku?" Arthur thought, unhappily.

Arthur felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw his new husband, along with a person he'd never seen before. The boy had messy, brown hair, and green eyes. He also looked very sleepy. And....was that a cat in his shirt?

"Um...Arthur, this is Heracles. He is my friend. He wanted to meet you." Kiku said, gesturing towards his friend.

Arthur nodded curtly and stuck out his hand. Heracles looked at it, confused, for a moment, before grabbing it and shaking Arthur's hand.

Heracles face turned up into a tired smile. "Nice to meet you. Take care of him. He's really cool. I like him almost as much as I like cats."

Arthur stared at him. What kind of drugs was this kid on? "A-ah. Yes. The pleasure is all mine." He smiled back, awkwardly.

Heracles yawned and petted the cat in his shirt. "I love cats."

"I...see that."

Kiku leaned over to pet the cat. "I have not seen this one before. What is his name?"

Heracles thought for a moment. "...his name...is Larry."

"...did you just come up with that?"

"Maybe."

"Hey!!! Kiku!! What's up?" An obnoxious boy with a mask covering half of his face, yelled, running over to the group of three.

Heracles frowned, and his soft eyes turned into a glare. "Go away, Sadik. Nobody likes you."

Sadik stopped in his tracks and made a face at Heracles. "Oh, god. What are you doing here with Kiku? He's my friend."

"He's MY friend. Not yours."

"Oh YEAH?? Well, Kiku obviously likes me better."

"Not true. He likes me better."

"No!! He likes me way better!!"

"Nope."

"Yeah!! Why would he like a lame loser like you??"

"You're the lame loser."

"Am NOT!!"

"U-um, please do not fight..." Kiku said, flustered, trying to break up the fight. Meanwhile, Arthur was slowly scooting away, trying to get away from Kiku's crazy friends.

"See what you did, dumbass?? Now Kiku's upset because of you." Sadik hissed.

"It's your fault."

"No!! Yours!!"

The fighting continued, and Arthur took that as his chance to escape. He ran around the corner, and stopped in his tracks, upon seeing Alfred in his twin brother's arms. Arthur retreated behind the turn in the wall, and watched the two. Matthew was rubbing circles on Alfred's back, and....was Alfred crying? What was wrong? Oh god. Had Alfred fallen in love with Arthur?

Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh no. Oh, god no." He whispered. He ran back around the corner, running smack dab into his husband, knocking the both of them onto the floor in a compromising position. There were a couple whistles and cat calls from the surrounding people, making both the boys blush.

"I-it's not what it looks like." Arthur said, defensively, pulling Kiku off the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Heracles turn away, with what seemed like a sad, and maybe wistful expression on his face.

Oh god. Did they both have a best friend who was in love with them??

*********************

"Hey, Artie, do you want to go somewhere tonight? Like the movies or something?" Alfred's voice came through Arthur's phone as soon as he clicked the 'answer' button.

"Um...actually, I have a double date with Kiku, your brother, and his boyfriend. Did Matt not tell you?" Arthur sighed, feeling guilty. It had been almost a month since the wedding, and he had only seen Alfred two or three times after that.

"Oh."

"But, if you want, you can come with us."

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"The Italian restaurant that Lovino and Feliciano's family owns."

Alfred bit his lip. He really did like that restaurant. "Okay..."

"Great! Meet us there at seven."

"Okay." Alfred hung up.

Arthur then scrolled through his contacts, then clicked on Kiku's number.

Ring

R-

"Hello, Arthur."

"Hello, Kiku. Um....I just wanted to tell you that I invited Alfred to come to dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Oh. I was actually just about to call you to tell you the same thing." Kiku laughed softly. "I invited Heracles to dinner. I felt bad, because I have sort of been neglecting him lately."

Arthur laughed at the irony. "Yes. Same goes for me."

"Okay, then...am I still going to pick you up at six thirty?"

"Yes. Unless you need me to pick you up instead."

"Okay. I will be there at six thirty."

"Okay, bye......love you."

There was a pause. ".....love you too."

Then, Arthur hung up. Why was it so weird to say that to him? It felt sort of....fake.

*********************

"Hey, Artie!!" Alfred yelled, running up to the small group gathered in front of the restaurant.

"Alfred. How are you not wearing a sweater or something?" Arthur asked, shivering, wrapped in a blue sweater and a matching scarf. Blue was definitely Arthur's color, in Alfred's opinion. It was almost 47° Fahrenheit outside. A sign that fall was rapidly coming to an end.

Alfred shrugged. "It's not too cold."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Let's get inside before we all freeze to death." The others nodded, and made their way inside.

"Hey, Feli." Matthew said, cheerfully, to the Italian brother approaching them.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he jumped up and down excitedly, before pulling Matthew and Gilbert into a big hug and kissed both their cheeks. "Ve! Ve! I didn't know you guys were coming!! What can I get for you?"

"Um...table for...two, four six. Six."

Feliciano grabbed six menus and led them to a table in a corner, with a little vase with a flower in the middle. "Ve~ here you go!!" He said, placing the menus around the table, the stepping to the side as the others were seated. "Can I start you with drinks?"

"Yes, thank you, Feli." Matthew replied. "Um....I'll have...iced coffee. With maple syrup, maybe?"

"Si!! We keep that here now, just for you!! Ve~ I thought you would be the only one to ever order that, but last week, a girl around your same age asked for the same thing!! How wild is that? She was very Bella. She had long ponytails and glasses, and little hair pins over her ponytails!! She actually kind of looked like you, now that I think of it. Of, course, not EXACTLY like you. I mean, she is a girl, and you're a guy. But, I think her name was Madeline... Or something. Her girlfriend called her Madd-"

"Yo, Feli. The rest of us are still waiting." Gilbert said, chuckling. Once Feli got talking, it could go on for hours.

"Ve!! Sorry!!" He pulled out his little notepad again. "Okay, Gil!"

"I'll have a beer."

Feliciano gave him a look. "Gil. You're only eighteen."

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I was just teasing. I'll have an iced tea....no maple syrup." He said, teasing Matthew.

Feliciano giggled. "Okay. And you, Alfred?"

"I'll have a Coke."

Feliciano thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Oh! Do you mean Coca Cola?"

Alfred nodded.

"Ve~ then why didn't you say that? Oh well. Arthur?"

"A cup of tea, please."

"Ve~ what flavor?"

"Mm...lavender, please."

Feliciano nodded, sticking his tongue out as he wrote it down. "And you, Kiiiikkkuuuuu?" Feliciano said, grinning. He and Kiku had been friends for a while. Or, as Kiku called it: kusare-en, which meant "unasked for/ undesirable, but inseparable relationship in Japanese. Kiku had been put in a school science project group with Feliciano and his husband, Ludwig, and Feliciano immediately took a liking to him. Kiku liked Feliciano too, but he was a bit much for him, about 99% of the time.

"Um...I will have the same as Arthur, please."

"Ve~ okay...and who are you?" He pointed at Heracles.

Heracles looked up, tiredly (which was nothing new). "My name's Heracles."

"Ve~ nice to meet you. What would you like?"

"A water, please."

"Ve~ okay. I'll be right back with tho- Lovi!!! You can't do that to a customer!!!" Feliciano said, running off towards his brother, who was cursing out a little boy.

Matthew laughed, and shook his head. "He's sweet."

Gilbert nuzzled his husband's neck. "Not as sweet as you."

Matthew blushed, and softly pushed him away, smiling. "Giill..."

Alfred rested his head on his fist and looked at Heracles. "What's up, dude? I'm Alfred."

"I know."

"How?"

"That boy just said it."

"Ohhhh...right..."

Heracles nodded.

"Sooooo....what do you like to do?" Alfred asked, figuring he might as well try to strike up a conversion with this guy.

"I like petting cats. They're soft. And I like naps."

"Okaaay...."

"I have a lot of cats."

"Cool...."

"Do you like cats?"

"I guess...."

"Good. Because they are the very best animals in the world."

"Oh. Okay." God. What kind of drugs was this guy on?

"Alfred." Gilbert elbowed Alfred in the ribs. "Brohaf. It's your turn."

"For what?"

"To....order? We are at a restaurant, after all."

Alfred blushed, and quickly looked over the menu. "Um... I'll just have spaghetti. With extra meatballs." He hadn't even noticed the waiter come back...

"Yeah, yeah. Took you long enough." Feliciano's older brother, Lovino grumbled, scribbling it down. "Now you, dumba- ahem. Sir." He said, turning to Heracles.

"The pasta."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "What pasta? We have over a hundred."

"Lasagna."

"You pronounced it wrong."

"What?"

"It's la-za-nya. Not la-ZAG-na."

"Oh."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." Matthew replied, smiling.

"Loviiiiiiiii!!!!" A cheerful voice called out, as Lovino's overly-energetic husband, Antonio ran through the door and tackle-hugged Lovino. It could be argued that Antonio was even more energetic and cheerful than Feliciano. But only by a little bit.

"Shit!! Bastard!! Don't do that!! I banned you from coming here while I'm working!! Fuck off." Lovino yelled, pushing Antonio off of him.

Antonio pouted. "Awwww. But Lovi...I wa- Gil??" His happy smile returned. "What are you doing here??"

"Hey, Tony! I'm eating here. That should be obvious."

Antonio pulled both Gilbert and Matthew into a hug, making Lovino fume, jealousy riding his face. Lovino pulled on Antonio's shirt, violently. "Get off my customers, dumbass. Go sit outside until I get off."

Antonio leaned on Lovino's shoulder, being shrugged off immediately. "Loviiiiiii. It's cold outside."

"...fine. Go wait in the corner at that table." Lovino pointed to a two person table in the back of the restaurant.

"Okaaaayyy.....can you bring me a coffee?"

Lovino pushed Antonio away, towards the table. "Ask Feli."

As soon as Antonio was at his little table, Lovino turned back to the table, his face 'tomato-red', as Antonio liked to call it. "Your food will be ready in a bit." He said, then turned on his heel, and walked away.

As soon as Lovino was gone, Matthew and Gilbert giggled, while everyone kind of just stared off in the general direction that Lovino had gone.

"He's sweet." Matthew cooed.

Gilbert looked at him, sceptically. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah!! Do you see the way he looks at Antonio and Feli when he thinks that nobody is watching. I think he's just really...um..."

"Tsundere." Kiku stated.

"Huh?"

"Lovino is tsundere. It means that he acts tough and unemotional, but he is actually nice on the inside. Sort of. I do not really know how to explain it."

"...tsundere, huh?" Gilbert muttered, watching as Lovino walked by the table Antonio was sitting at. And, even if it was fleeting, there was that shy smile that Matthew was talking about.

*******************

"Thank you for inviting us, Matthew. I had a wonderful time." Arthur said, smiling at his friend. They were on their way to drop Gilbert and Matthew off at the German's house, after they had left the restaurant. They most likely would have left earlier, if it weren't for Arthur asking how Ludwig was doing. Feliciano went on about him for almost twenty minutes.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Arthur. I haven't been able to go out with my friends all that much." Matthew said, giving Arthur a half-hug.

"Here we are, Birdie." Gilbert said, as they arrived at the small, white house that Gilbert and his family lived in. Gilbert and Matthew would be the only ones home that evening, so anyone could guess what they would be up to. "And, danke. I also had an awesome time. Thanks for walking us home, too! Later!!" He said, then dragged Matthew into the house, Matthew shouting goodbyes and waving, until the door shut.

Arthur chuckled, and turned to Kiku. "Do you want to come to my house? Or go home?"

Kiku thought for a moment. "Do you want to come to my house? The next few episodes of Shinsekai Yori came out. Do you want to watch it? I know you liked the first few episodes... At least, I think you did...."

"I think that would be amazing. Where did it leave off again? It's been a few weeks since I saw it."

"Oh. The children had just begun their trip to the island and...." Kiku and Arthur began talking, basically forgetting that Alfred and Heracles were there.

"Alfred."

Alfred jumped a little at hearing the Greek boy whisper his name. He, like Arthur and Kiku had, almost forgot that Heracles was still there. He was just so...quiet. Or very drugged up. He couldn't really tell. "H-hey dude. What's up?"

"I see the way you look at Arthur."

Alfred became flustered, and his face turned a bright shade of red, as he glanced at Arthur, who was laughing at something that Kiku said. "W-what?"

"Don't worry.....I look at Kiku the same way." Heracles said, sadly, glancing at Kiku. At least Alfred thought it seemed sadly, but with this kid, he really could not tell.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Alfred laughed awkwardly. "How did we both manage to fall for someone we'll never be able to have? The laws suck."

"I agree."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"...do you want to come to my house?" Heracles asked, nonchalantly.

"W-what?"

"Well, your brother is out, and you seem lonely...I'm kind of lonely too."

Alfred bit his lip. Some company would be nice. And he was tired of being alone almost every day, now that his best friend was married. "Sure."

Heracles smiled softly. "Okay. Let's go. It's down that street." Heracles pointed to the street coming up. Yorkshire st. "Kiku."

"...and then, apparently, Shun is going to go out with- did you say something, Heracles?" Kiku asked, turning around.

"Me and Alfred are going to my house."

"...what?" Arthur asked, confused. Did they become friends that quickly?

"Yeah, dude. I'm just gonna chill there for a bit. He wanted me to...meet his cats." Alfred said, awkwardly.

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Okay...."

"Here is my street. See you later, Kiku and Alfred."

Arthur and Kiku waved goodbye, and continued to walk to Kiku's house.

"They sure became friends quickly." Arthur said, looking over his shoulder at the other boys.

"Yes. They did."

*******************

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?" Heracles asked, petting three cats at a time. Alfred had literally never seen this many cats in one place before.

"Wonder what what's like?" Alfred asked, letting a little grey kitten paw at his hand.

"Doing it with someone."

"Doing what...?"

"Sex."

"O-oh....yeah. Of course. I wonder that all the time. Who doesn't? I just...I don't know how long it'll be till I actually get to do it."

"Do you want to try?"

"W-what?"

"We could just call it practice. You can imagine I'm Arthur, and I'll imagine you're Kiku. It would just be a stress reliever of sorts."

"Hmm..." Alfred thought about it. He had always wondered what it would feel like. Plus, if he didn't have romantic feelings towards Heracles, it wouldn't be illegal, would it? And, it could count as practice for the future. "Okay..."

Heracles placed his cats on the ground (but they just jumped back on the bed), and pushed Alfred down on the bed, pulling off his shirt. "Don't worry. I'll be gentile."

Alfred smashed their lips together, working down the zipper on Heracles' pants.

They couldn't get in trouble for having a non-romantic relationship, could they? I mean, it was just an experiment. They did experiments in science class all the time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiyah! Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> School is exhausting.


	3. I do what I want beyotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to describe this chapter ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short DX

Alfred woke up to a black ball of fur sitting on his face, cutting off his air. He sat up quickly, making the cat that was sitting on his face jump, and grab onto Alfred's face with his claws. "Ow!! Shit!" Alfred removed the cat's claws from his face, and looked around. Why the hell were there so many cats in his bedroom? Unless it wasn't his.... He looked over to the other side of the bed. Heracles was fast asleep, a harem of cats surrounding him. He looked like some sort of cat god.   
Alfred ran his hand through his own hair, tugging slightly on the little bit of hair that would not stay down, no matter how hard he tried. "Did I really sleep with Kiku's best friend? Could we get arrested for this?" Alfred whispered to himself. He rolled off the bed and began retrieving his clothes off the ground, slipping them on as quickly as possible. Before he left, he glanced back at the sleeping boy. He almost felt bad, leaving with no goodbye. But, it was for the best. It was really only a one time thing.

....Right?

*******************

Wrong.

After that first night, Heracles and Alfred hooked up multiple times. It was like a stress reliever to them. They really only did it when one or the other had a rough day, usually centered around the boys they could never have. They both assumed they were friends at this point. Well, sex friends. They would talk before, after, and sometimes during their 'activities'. You would maybe expect that they might develop feelings for one another after having sex every so often, but they never did. No matter how many times they tried, they could never get their unrequited crushes out of their heads. They would normally do it once or twice, or more every two weeks or so, depending on how their weeks had gone. The sex was like a drug, making them temporarily forget their heartbreak.

Arthur and Kiku were becoming suspicious. They were kind of happy when their best friends had made friends with each other, but now, Alfred was hiding things, and acting suspicious every time Heracles' name came up. Heracles didn't invite Kiku over anymore. Something he used to do on a regular basis. Alfred also ignored Arthur at school, and rushed home right after it was over.

"Alfred has been acting really weird since that dinner a couple months ago." Arthur said, sitting on the couch next to Kiku, wrapped in two blankets. It was one of the coldest days of the winter, and the snow outside came up to Arthur's thighs.

Kiku sighed. "So has Heracles. I am getting really worried."

Arthur nodded his head, and thought for a moment. "Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something ….."

"Okay."

"My....first kiss....wasn't with you. It was with Alfred." Arthur said, looking at the ground.

There was a moment of silence, before Kiku spoke up. "You were not mine either."

"Really?" Arthur looked up. "Who was yours?"

"Heracles."

"Mine was Alfred..."

"....do you think we might have led them on?"

"...a little.... Alfred did sort of force it on me, but I did kiss him back."

"Me too."

"They're so similar." Arthur started to laugh, but froze, realizing something. "...do...you think they hooked up? They've been acting weird around us, and they've been seen going to each other's house...."

Kiku's eyes widened, as he thought about it too. "Do you think so?"

Arthur buried his face in his hands. "They could be arrested."

"Should we call them?"

"I doubt they'd answer."

"I could use your phone to call Heracles, and you could use mine to call Alfred. Heracles does not know your number, and Alfred does not know mine."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Arthur said, digging around in his pocket for his phone, then handing it to Kiku. Kiku copied the gesture.

Both Arthur and Kiku dialed their friend's numbers and held the phones to their ears. Arthur realized that he should probably go to a different room, so he went into the kitchen.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

R-

"Hello?"

"Alfred?"

"Yes....who is this?"

"Arthur."

"Oh."

"Alfred, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you and Heracles."

".....oh....."

"Yeah. What's going on with you two?"

"...that's none of your business."

"Alfred. It is my business if is potentially dangerous to your safety."

"Dangerous to my safety?"

"Alfred. You know the rules. If you are caught being in any kind of romantic relationship with someone other than your 'soulmate', you can be arrested."

"....oh..."

Alfred listened for a moment. Was Alfred....crying? "Alfred?"

".....I fucked up."

"Hey, it's okay. You only did it once or twice, right? That's okay. If you don't do it again, you'll be alright."

"...we did it more..."

Shit. "How much more...?"

Silence.

"Alfred. How. Much. More?"

"....about once or twice a week.....sometimes every other week."

Arthur covered his mouth with his hand and fell onto a chair. Alfred was screwed. Literally. "That...that much?"

"Yeah...shit, Artie. I don't know what to do. What if the police or whatever find out?"

"Oh god. Why did you do it that many times?? Shit. Alfred, that was so stupid!! Why did you do that??"

Alfred mumbled something that Arthur couldn't understand.

"What?"

"God dammit!! I LOVE YOU, ARTHUR!!"

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were burning his eyes. "Alfred...you can't...."

"That's bullshit!!! Why does this fucking world have to work this way?? Why can't we choose?? Why does our life partner have to be chosen for us??? I'm so sick of it!!! I want you, Artie!!! I've been in love with you since third grade!!!!"

Tears began running down Arthur's face. "Stop it, Alfred. You're just confused."

"I am NOT confused!!!! I love you, god dammit!!! And every time I see you now, my heart breaks, over and over again!!"

"Alfred..."

"Shit. I don't care if I'm arrested. I can't have you, so it doesn't matter anyways!!! Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll kill me, so that I don't have to live with a broken heart anymore!!!" And with that, Alfred hung up.

Arthur still held the phone to his ear, too shocked to say anything. This wasn't good.

"Heracles just hung up on me....Arthur? Are you okay?" Kiku's soft voice came from behind Arthur, making him jump slightly. He hadn't heard him come over.

"Not really...they're having an affair..."

Kiku sighed and sat across the table from Arthur. "I thought so..." When had their lives become so complicated? "....Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"....do you love me? Be honest."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. Did he love him? He certainly LIKED him...but, he wasn't sure it was romantic. And, during the one time they had sex, it wasn't Kiku he was thinking about. It was.....Alfred. 'No. God dammit. I can't be in love with Alfred. Kiku is my partner. It's impossible to be with Alfred...but....I do feel a connection with him. Something I've never felt with Kiku. Aren't I supposed to feel this way with Kiku?' Arthur thought. "I.....I don't think so." He said, quietly. God. He felt awful. How was Kiku going to react? What if Kiku was absolutely in love with hi-

"Me neither."

Wait. What?

"Oh."

"I think...I might love Heracles.....do you feel the same way about Alfred?"

"....yes....I think I do....."

Kiku smiled halfheartedly. "Yes....I figured."

*********************

Arthur didn't hear from Alfred for two weeks after their last phone call. He had tried calling him multiple times, but was not able to reach him. Not only that, he hadn't seen him at school lately. When he tried to stop by his house, Matthew had answered the door and told him that Alfred told him that he didn't want to see him. Arthur was becoming increasingly irritated. It wasn't his fault that he had to marry Kiku!!! It was just how things had worked out.

Then, one day, while he was lying on the floor of his room, spinning a pencil on his notekeeper, when he heard his phone's ringtone sound. He picked it up, expecting it to be his parents or Kiku, but was surprised to see Matthew's contact lighting up the screen.

He clicked the answer button.

"Hel-"

"Alfred just got taken away." Arthur could hear the panicked sobs coming from the other end of the line and his heart skipped a beat.

"W-what do you mean 'taken away'?"

Another choked sob came from Matthew. "Some bureau officials came to our house about ten minutes ago, and took Alfred away!! They didn't even give us an explanation!!!"

"...shit."

"I don't know what to do, Arthur!! What's going to happen to Alfred???"

"It'll be alright, Matthew. Calm down. I'm sure it's just a slight misunderstanding." He knew it wasn't a misunderstanding.

"It wasn't a misunderstanding."

What.

Matthew inhaled deeply. "I think....Alfred was sleeping with another man, who was obviously not his soulmate. Otherwise, he definitely wouldn't have been so secretive."

Arthur closed his eyes. Dammit. "...Heracles."

"What?"

"He's been sleeping with Heracles. You know, Kiku's friend. The one you met at dinner that one time."

".....you knew who it was....and you didn't TELL ME???"

Arthur winced. He had never, in his life, heard Matthew raise his voice like that before. "I-I tried to talk some sense into him, but he didn't listen....."

Matthew's sobs became harder. "Dammit!!! Alfred!! He's such a fucking idiot!!!"

Arthur winced again. He had never really heard Matthew cuss before either.

"Dammit, Arthur!! What am I going to do???!!!"

"Shhh. It'll be okay. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"You better!!" Matthew let out a choked sob and hung up.

"Arthur? Are you okay?" Arthur's younger sister asked, cautiously from the doorway of his room. She was normally mean to him. But that was mostly when she was with her twin. Otherwise, she decently tolerated Arthur.

Arthur scrambled around his room, quickly pulling on his shoes and jacket, while trying to shove his keys in his pocket at the same time. "Chloe, I need you to tell mum and dad that I might not be coming back tonight. Please. It's an emergency."

"Oh....okay....is your husband hurt or something?"

"No. Don't worry about it. Don't tell anyone about this. Just tell them that I went to Kiku's house." Chloe stepped aside as Arthur ran out the door.

And, before she could respond, her brother was gone.

"Okay...."

************************

 

 

 


End file.
